A New Outlook
by malexandria
Summary: Callie has to deal with Sophia and Robert's betrayal after the events of Someone's Little Sister. Will she fight to stay with the family that loves her or choose her own blood. Does DNA really make a family?


Ok, so I originally posted the first part of this story a few weeks ago and got flamed for it so I pulled it down. I don't like the fact that doesn't let me moderate reviews and what's the point of being able to delete "Guest" reviews if I still have to read the bullshit, vile comments that people write?

If you don't like it keep your opinions to yourself. Don't tell me what the characters in MY story WOULD or WOULDN'T do. It's fanfiction, I can make the characters do or say whatever I want, that's the POINT. No one knows what's going to happen when the series returns in January so don't give me crap about how something would never happen. You don't know.

For those who say Callie wouldn't give in, take a look at the Episode where she gets upset with Wyatt for fighting with Liam she specifically tells him not to and says to Stef "What would fighting solve?"

I'm reminded of something Demi Lovato recently said when someone told her about Miley or Joe using drugs, her response was she already went through that phase and is over it, well Callie went through the fighting just to survive phase and now she's with the Fosters, she's over it. She's clearly tired of constant conflicts.

For some reason people love stories where Callie is depressed, cutting herself, constantly getting raped by Liam, but the fact that I'm trying to show the Quinns in a more positive light or Jude calls Callie "Mom" once or twice, that's what gets everyone upset? Sheesh.

In my story Callie is better rounded, she's not always depressed. She's upset at the situation but all the time in therapy and with the Fosters, she's more willing to try and make things work. She's able to cope with things better. It doesn't mean things are all sunshine and roses or that she won't/wouldn't act out, but she's a lot stronger now than she was at the beginning of the show.

She's also had more interactions and meetings with the Quinns than was shown on the show – which makes Robert's betrayal more hurtful, but also explains a bit why Robert doesn't want to sign the papers again.

If you have constructive opinions and suggestions I'll listen to those, otherwise don't waste my time with your negativity. This story is complete. I still don't know how to do Chapter updates, so those may be under a different story name. I'm going to do some random 1 shots in this Universe. I have a couple of ideas for holiday themed updates with some surprise guest appearances/crossovers.

A shiny virtual penny to anyone who notices a small shout out I already give :)

Just like the Producers of the show say, you all may like the Quinns by the end :)

Enough preaching, on with the showooooo.

A New Outlook

It had been an amazing day for Callie. For the first time in her life she could say that she was at least 90 percent happy. Not only was she going to finally get her forever home with Lena and Steff, but she now knew that she had this other amazing family that really did love her. "I want to thank everyone for being here in support of Girls United. Rita has done so much for all of us, without her and my wonderful family I don't know where I would be."

She didn't want to let the Quinns in, a part of her knew that nothing good ever happens to her, but as she scanned the crowd, she saw the love the Fosters had for her and then she looked over to the Quinns and saw them smile proudly at her and she couldn't help herself, "I also want to take a moment to thank my Father, Sister and Step Mom for opening their home to us today."

Some people in the crowd gasped in shock at this revelation. But people were already whispering and wondering why the Quinns would take a sudden interest in Girls United and many noted the similarities between Callie and Sophia.

Looking over to her newfound family with a large grin, "Yes, Robert Quinn is my father, it's a long story, but thank you." She saw the family beam at her with love and her heart swelled, she went from longing for one forever family to having two of them, then she looked over to Brandon and his face was momentarily sad, but he covered it up with a fake smile.

Jude was completely unreadable, which was weird because she could always read him like a book. She frowned for a second, it was still hard for her to let go, Jude was more than her brother, he was her son and they both knew that she had to let go so that Lena and Stef could be his proper moms.

When she got off the stage she was met by the twins, Jesus and Marianna, "I'm so proud of you Sis," Jesus said as he hugged her and spun her around. She faked being dizzy and punched him in the arm. "Thanks, bro!" She looked around for Robert and Sophia and didn't see them, "I'm going to go find Robert and Sophia," she told them.

After looking around, she walked into the house where she was attacked by Sophia, she had the biggest smile on her face, "Oh my god, you were amazing up there!" Callie smiled shyly, "Thanks." Sophia went on as if she didn't hear her, "We really are a family!" Callie was getting a little nervous at Sophia's hyper reaction, but she did get caught up in Sophia's enthusiasm, "Yeah, we'll always be sisters, even after Steph and Lena adopt me."

"No, there's still time for us to be a real family. We want you Callie," Sophia said.

"Sophia, Robert signed the papers, I'm going to finally get the family I always wanted and you guys are just a bonus," Callie said patiently.

"Yes, dad signed the papers, but I tore them up. You can stay here now," she said completely oblivious to the look of horror on Callie's face.

Callie felt like her whole world just caved in on her. Her chest was beating fast, she felt like a panic attack coming on, but she stormed away from Sophia before she did anything she would regret, it's not a big deal, Robert will just sign a new set of papers. Robert and Jill were standing at the door and he was shocked at what Sophia had done, but glad she did it.

His daughter looked at him with hope in her eyes, "Well, it's not that big of a deal, you can just resign the papers," she said cautiously, but Callie knew it would never be the same again. Nothing ever works out for her.

Robert's shoulders slumped a bit and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "I'm sorry honey, but…. I can't do it. It almost killed me the first time, I know it's what you want, but…."

Callie cut him off, "You promised me! You knew what this meant to me, I'll NEVER BE happy here! I thought we could have a relationship, I thought you cared, but you only care about yourself!" She screamed at him and stormed out, Sophia caught up to her and tried to reach out, but Callie brushed her arm away "Don't ever touch me or dare talk to me again. You are dead to me and NOT my sister. Mariana is. You ruined my life you spoiled, selfish brat!" She started hyperventilating, "I need air…" She ran outside, down the long driveway.

Thinking what to do next, she was ready to run away again, but this time she was better prepared. Ever since that awful weekend at Helen's she didn't fully trust Stef and Lena, she loved them and knew they loved her, but fully trusted them? She didn't know, but deep down she knew this would happen and prepared her escape plan. Despite what Rita said on her adoption day, the Universe was out to get her.

The real reason she insisted on working was she knew this day would come, that she'd be taken away again and she wanted to have her own money this time, she saved some from work and a few weeks ago Donald told her that she and Jude had a trust fund set up from her mother's life insurance plan, $500,000 wasn't a huge fortune, but enough to start a new life - as long as she didn't do anything stupid with the money.

She wasn't happy that Donald kept this news from her for all these years. He told her because he wanted to borrow money from her. She doesn't know why she kept it to herself and didn't tell Steff and Lena, but now she's glad she did. This time when she leaves, it's going to be for good or at least until she turns 18 and doesn't have to worry about going to jail for breaking her probation. She still has the fake ID Brandon and Vico made her when they tried to frame her.

With her mind made up, she continued to run down the long driveway.

"Callie!" She stopped when she heard his voice.

"Brandon."

"What are you doing? I saw you run from the house. What happened?"

She looked at him and her heart broke. He was her best friend, she wasn't sure if she loved Brandon as much as she knew he still loved her. Maybe it's for the best this happened. She can't be in the Foster house with Brandon still pining after her and unclear of her own feelings.

"Robert's not going to sign the papers," she said crying.

Brandon was shocked and didn't know what to say, so he just held her. She looked up at him with those big beautiful brown eyes. "Maybe this is all some cosmic joke, or maybe this is just meant to be?"

Before Brandon could respond Callie leaned in and kissed him. He was caught off guard and in the moment, but he could tell her heart wasn't all the way in it like it was the other times they've kissed.

"I can't believe you!" A voice screamed from behind them. Callie looked up and saw a very angry Jude.

"You don't get to do this again." He said.

Callie wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Brandon held her tighter.

"Brandon, leave. Now. I want to talk to my mom," Jude said.

He never calls Callie his mom in mixed company, in private he does sometimes. Of course he knows Callie is his sister, but she's the one who raised him and protected him when they were in the most hellish situations, but he is so mad, that he just let it slip.

Brandon didn't act surprised at the mom name or protest.

"I'm here for you and will be whatever you need me to be; best friend, protector or lover, but we both know we'll never be brother/sister." He kissed Callie again and walked back up the driveway.

"Come here baby…" Callie said, holding her arms out to Jude.

"Don't baby, me! You were going to run again, weren't you? You promised me!"

"You don't understand," Callie said.

"Robert signed the papers, you are getting adopted, you have TWO families that love you, what is your excuse this time? Brandon?"

"No, Brandon, has nothing to do with this. Robert isn't going to sign the papers. I'm going to get taken away again, taken from you..." Callie said.

Jude was shocked, his anger evaporated and his shoulders slumped, and he went to Callie and held onto her for dear life. Life truly wasn't fair, "But…But you said this morning he signed them?"

"Robert did, but Sophia tore them up and now he won't give me up," she said crying. "I don't want to leave you, but don't you see? I don't have a choice. We'll figure out a way to keep in touch."

"No!" Jude screamed at her, pushing her away.

"You said that I don't have control over most things, but the one thing I did have control over was you. You've protected me all these years, but you don't get to do this again. I'm not letting you just give up. Moms will fight for you." Jude said.

"Jude…"

"No, I mean it Mom, you Don' .Disappear…If you leave don't bother coming back."

"Jude…" She said, crying harder.

"No, there's no argument you can make that would make losing you again ever be ok!"

Callie put her head in her hands, "I don't know what to do.."

"Stay and fight."

"I'm tired of fighting. I can't have this hanging over my head anymore, I just can't."

Jude leaned over and gave Callie a big hug, he sighed.

"Callie, I know the real reason you don't want to fully let Robert and Sophia in. I'm fine with the Moms. You have spent your entire life - even when Mom was alive, protecting me from Donald and the world, but I was there with you. I may not have been beaten or gone to bed hungry as often as you have, but do you think it hurt me any less to watch you get sick because you gave me your food, or watching you take beatings that were meant for me? Seeing you get sent to Juvie because of me and the three months alone almost killed me." He looked at her, "I tried to kill myself while you were gone…"

"Jude…"

"Please, let me finish. I know you are my sister but you are also the one who raised me, you are my real mom and always will be, but maybe it's time you try being my actual sister for awhile. I know you love them but I know you've never been truly happy staying with Mom and Momma. I'm in good hands need to stop worrying so much about protecting me and try to find your own happiness. If that is being with Brandon, so be it, I won't be happy about it, but I won't stand in your way. If you aren't willing to let Mom and Momma fight for you then I think you need to give the Robert a fair shot. I saw how much they love you."

Callie laughed through her tears, "Come here baby. When did you get so smart?" And engulfed him in big hug, she ruffled his hair and he swatted her hands away, "Not the hair," he joked…

Knowing Jude was safe and loved was all she really wanted. Life was never going to be fair to her, but for Jude she'll somehow try and make this awful situation work. She really was tired of fighting and losing. Liam, Brandon, Girls United burning down, 7 years of bad homes, bad schools where they were constantly picked on, it never works out for her. Why should this time be any different?

Rita's words from her messed up adoption day came back "Maybe you have stick around long enough for your luck to catch up…"

"Ok." Was all she said. He nodded.

**Chapter 2**

Somehow she wasn't surprised at what she saw when she entered the living room. Brandon and Stef yelling at Robert. Luckily the house - if you want to call it that was large enough that people didn't hear the raging argument.

She quickly ducked back into the hallway and stopped Jude from entering the room so they could hear what was being said. It was a defense mechanism they both learned from living in so many abusive homes. Jude grabbed her hand, scared at witnessing the scene before them. It was bringing back painful memories.

Callie was a little curious to see where this screaming match was going to go. She never had anyone that loved her enough to fight for her, but she also didn't like feeling like she was someone's property to be won.

"She's been through hell to get to this point and then you betray her in the worst way possible. I can't believe you would do this to her!" Brandon screamed, he had just punched Robert. The twins were out by the pool talking to the girls from G.U. and were oblivious to everything going on. Which was a good thing because Jesus probably would have punched Robert as well.

"She's our daughter, not yours!" Stef yelled, agreeing with Brandon.

"No, she's MY daughter. You've only had her 6 months, I think I deserve a fair chance to be her father! I LOVE her!" Robert yelled right back.

"You don't even know her!" Brandon yelled again.

Callie was surprised to hear Robert fight for her.

She knew her moms would, but to hear Robert fighting back really touched her and she didn't know why. He always came across as the calm, meek type. While she's used to seeing Stef in full on mamma tiger mode, she liked knowing that Robert would/will fight for her.

Even though she's only known the Quinns for a month, she couldn't deny that she did feel a strong connection and bond with them, that she never quite felt with Stef and Lena. She just didn't trust the Quinns like she did her Moms. Her moms already proved to her that they would go through hell for her, she didn't know if Robert would.

"When Callie came to us she was so broken and lost. We're the ones who helped put her back together and loved her through it all, not YOU! You don't get to come in, throw money at her and play hero. She already has a family of White Knights that will do anything for her!" Said Stef. Lena was surprisingly quiet, Callie thought, but then Lena always was a peace maker.

"Well, I didn't know she existed then, did I? You didn't even ask if I wanted to be her father. You just shoved some papers at me and told me to give her up. I didn't fight for her mother and it's the biggest regret of my life, but you can bet I'm not backing down now!"

"Stef, Robert, we can work something out. We wouldn't stop you from seeing Callie." Lena tried to reason with them and calm the three of them down.

Robert scoffed. "I was going to say the same thing, about you two."

"No! She stays with us and we get to legally adopt her! You can't have my Callie girl." Stef said.

"I'm not going to be some part time dad. I want Callie here. You can barely control or afford to take care of the kids you have now!" Robert felt a sting on his cheek. But not from Stef or Lena, he was surprised that Jill who remained quiet until now, was the one who slapped him.

"Robert, that was uncalled for! Apologize."

Callie was surprised. Jill may be quiet and reserved, but she clearly ran the house.

"No." Said Robert like a petulant child.

"You are upset at Stef and Lena for not asking if you want to be a father. But you didn't ask me how I felt about any of this. Do you think I like having the past brought up and hear you constantly talk about how Colleen was the great love of your life? That I'll never measure up to her? I don't plan on being the stereotypical evil stepmother, but Callie is just going to be a lot of trouble and a bad influence on Sophia."

Brandon spoke up, "A bad influence on Sophia? Have you met your daughter? I've only had one conversation with her early today and even I can tell she's not happy! She' a manipulative little…"

"Brandon!" Lena cut him off.

"She's the reason for this mess!" Stef yelled.

"Leave Sophia out of this!" Jill said going into her own version of Mamma Tiger.

"Don't yell at my son!" Sensing an opportunity, Stef pounced, "Callie won't be happy here and she will make your life hell. Are you really ready to have your perfect world and perfect daughter disrupted?"

"Oh like you are mother of the year? Callie ran away. You had to file a restraining order against your son. Your Son also just assaulted me and he was arrested for selling fake IDs a few months ago. Your daughter was selling prescription pills. You and your ex husband were involved in a suspicious shooting, that, again, involved your kids. You think I want my daughter around all of that?"

Jill chimed in, "Robert! You don't know the entire story and Stef is right. If this is any indication. She will be disruptive. I don't want her in this house if she's going to be unhappy and act out."

Stef and Brandon were beyond livid. Callie couldn't believe Robert investigated them, but of course he did. That's what people with too much time and money do.

"Everyone stop! I'm not some chew toy to be fought over!"

Callie said, finally interrupting the fight that was escalating and getting out of hand. Callie was a little upset at Stef's comment, but couldn't deny the truth. She will hate it here, but she didn't like Stef agreeing with Jill that she's nothing but trouble.

She looked at Stef and Lena, hugged them tight, "Mom, Momma, I know you love me and I love you both more than you'll ever know. But I don't know, I'm tired of fighting...Maybe, I don't know…." Stef and Lena's hearts melted, it was the first time Callie actually called them Mom and Mamma...

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Robert and held his hands, looking him in the eyes, "Mom and Momma always say DNA doesn't make a family, love does. I'm not sure that is the case here. I'll admit it, even though I've only known you for a few weeks I feel a connection with you and Sophia. I don't want to because it'll hurt my Moms and Jude to hear me say this, but I do."

She wiped a tear away and saw that Robert was getting choked up, "Mom is right, I'll hate it here and I don't know what's going to happen if you force me to live here. I want you to not only be my dad but Jude's and the Twins as well because they are my brothers and sister. You can't have me without them. But you have to earn that right and trust. Just like Mom and Mamma did. They've been through hell and back for me. You bailed on my mom at the first sign of trouble how do I know you won't leave me - or try and ship me off somewhere, when you realize that Mom is right - I'm trying really hard not to be, but I am broken."

Robert leaned in to give Callie a hug, but she kind of brushed him off and pushed him back, which hurt him more than he thought it would. "You already started this relationship off by going back on your word. It is your right to do whatever you want with me, I've never had any control over my life so why should now be any different?"

"Honey, we'll fight for you. He can't win this, no matter how much money and power he has, the courts will listen to you." Lena said, trying to be the voice of reason.

Callie turned on Lena and angrily asked, "Really? When? Like they did with Liam? When they sent me to Juvie? When they protected Jude and I from abusive homes? When they pulled me out of your house and stuck me with Helen? Oh, I know, maybe when they denied the adoption. When has the court system ever been fair? All I am is some juvie, troubled foster kid who is dragging her brother down and doesn't know what's good for her."

She was so tired of arguing and fighting. All she wanted was peace and quiet. Is that too much to ask for?

She looked at them, her shoulders sagging under the weight "All of you keep saying that I should be a kid, well this is me giving up and letting you do whatever it is you are going to do. I only have to put up with your decisions until I'm 18 anyway then I can get away from you all. You all are supposed to be adults. I'm tired of being caught in the middle." Work something out, I need to find Sophia and apologize."

She passed by Jude who stayed quiet throughout the exchange, gave him a tight hug, kissed him on the forehead, "Love you."

He said, "Love you more."

Stef and Lena was shocked, this wasn't like Callie at all, "Who was that?" Stef asked, knowing that Callie was right.

**Chapter 3**

Callie went looking for Sophia.

She felt really guilty about blowing up at Sophia and calling her a selfish brat. From their many nightly conversations over the last few weeks she knew Sophia was really fragile and unhappy and knew the girl wasn't used to being yelled at. They had a lot in common and she saw in her mini-clone a version of herself that wasn't abused, raped (she didn't tell anyone else that Liam wasn't the only person who violated her), starved, or more.

She was unusually cheerful, but Callie could tell that most of the time it was a front; the one useful skill Callie learned from being in the system was how to read people. Something was off with Sophia and Callie was determined to discover what and to help her.

Sophia was Robert and Jill's entire world; Callie had longed to have a stable home where she wasn't abused, much less the love of a parent. She finally got both with the Fosters. Sophia knew how important it was for her to get adopted. She couldn't believe Sophia would betray her like this. She was still really angry with her.

Callie couldn't deny that she loved Sophia as much as she loved Jude. The instant connection she felt with the girl scared her more than the connection she was developing with Robert. If she gives the Quinns a chance and they turn on her like so many others have, she doesn't know if she could survive it.

Jude was right, as much as she loves her moms and the Fosters; she's never felt 100% comfortable there, mainly because of Brandon. She did love him, but knew they could never truly be together and his constant pining made it a bit uncomfortable - even though he really was her best friend. Jude is the only person in her life that hasn't let her down.

Stef and Lena let her down by not renewing the papers, which resulted in her getting put with Helen. It was only for a weekend, but it only served to remind her that she wasn't fully safe at the Fosters and wasn't a real member of the family.

"Sophia" she called as she knocked on the girl's bedroom door. Callie already checked downstairs and on the 2nd level of the house and figured that she must be in her bedroom. When she didn't answer she entered the room and looked around she noticed the bathroom door and walked over when she heard crying coming from inside.

"Sophia, are you in there?" When Sophia didn't answer she walked in. When she did she saw her sister sitting on the floor sobbing and holding an exacto knife, she knew instantly what was going to happen. She ran into the room and knocked the knife out of Sophia's hands.

"What are you doing?" She knew exactly what she was about to do, Callie used to be a cutter, but she never noticed the signs on Sophia so this could be her first attempt at it.

Sophia just cried, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your life. I'm just a useless waste of space."

"No, you're not. You are my sister and I love you." Callie said.

"But you said Mariana was and I wasn't…"

"I was angry, your betrayal really hurt me Sophia, I thought I could trust you." Callie didn't want to continue to hurt Sophia, but didn't want to sugar coat what Sophia did either.

"You knew how important it was for me to be adopted by the Fosters, but you ignored it for your own selfish reasons," She continued.

"I'm sorry Callie, I just thought that if you gave us a chance you would learn to love us as much as the Fosters and we could be a family," Sophia said.

"Oh, honey, we are a family. We're sisters and sisters fight, but I'll always love you, even when you start to drive me crazy."

"Yeah, but I bet you never fight with Jude," said Sophia a little jealously.

"Jude is my, our (she corrected herself) brother. We've been through a lot together and for the longest time our lives were only about survival, so we didn't have the chance to really get into sibling bickering."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, but I don't think I'll ever be sorry for ripping up the papers," Sophia said.

Callie knew that Sophia was naive and sheltered; she didn't want to stay angry. "I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for this, but we'll try to move past it. I'm also not going to lecture you about cutting, it'll just make me a hypocrite," Callie said. Sophia looked up sharply at Callie.

"Then you understand?" She asked hopefully.

"Actually, no I don't. I was in difficult situations with no one to talk to and it was my only escape. But baby, you have your mom and dad. Jude and I had no one until we met Moms."

"You don't understand what its like. I love Dad but he works all the time and you met my mom. I know she loves me, but she's not the most emotional person. School really sucks - it's just a bunch of spoiled, preppy girls who hate me because I'm a Quinn. You don't understand the pressure that name brings. I'm tired of having to be the perfect daughter." Sophia whined.

Callie held Sophia close and looked her in the eyes, "Promise me you won't cut again. I almost killed myself earlier this year by going too deep, luckily Mom found me in time. You have me to talk to now. Even when we fight, which we will again, you can always come to me."

"How? If you are with your family?" Sophia said, with a little disgust on the word family.

Callie was losing her patience, but kept her emotions in check, "Sophia, you are my family just like the Fosters are. You don't have to compete with them for me. Mamma taught me that there's enough love to go around. Just try to get to know them. Ok?"

Sophia nodded her head.

"Promise me you won't tell mom and dad about this?" She said pointing at the knife on the floor.

"I don't know; you need to talk to someone. Believe me, this could have gone so bad. I told you I would've died if Mamma didn't find me," Callie said.

"Please...You said I can talk to you, that should be enough. I don't want them looking at me differently."

"Ok, I won't this time, but if I catch you doing it again, I'm telling Robert, Jill and my Moms."

"Will you really hate us if you have to live here? Why?"

"Yes. You don't know what it's like not to have anything go the way you want it to. You get everything you've ever asked for. All I ever wanted was a forever family and you destroyed that by ripping up those papers."

She sighed, "I don't know you guys that well. The Fosters are my family, they love me for who I am and even though I put them through a lot of stuff and have been nothing but trouble they are still here, fighting for me, loving me. You can't expect me to give them up just because you are lonely." Callie said with a tinge of anger in her voice.

Sophia was finally starting to understand the pain that she had put her sister through and started crying again, "I'm sorry. I don't want you to hate us."

Callie looked at Sophia, "I could never really hate you and Robert. I don't like you two at the moment, but we can get past this. I hope." For the first time ever, she was thankful Stef and Lena made her see a therapist. She really needs to have a session. While she may seem calm on the outside, inside she's raging at the injustice of it all.

"Ok, dry your eyes and let me fix you up, I have to go face the music." Callie said as she held Sophia's hand and pulled up off the bathroom floor.

**Fini.**


End file.
